Crash and Burn
by Torqueo Animadverto
Summary: The brown haired girl continued to look down at the sidewalk as the masses of people walked by, hurrying to their jobs. Homes. Lives. Friends. Something she had before it all happened two years ago. The day he ran away from home. From his family. From her


**This is a oneshot for me. You don't have to review. This is something that took me so little time to write and I knew that it would be great. You don't have to review. And just a little warning, it doesn't have a very happy ending. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Nyet. Nine. **

_A song fiction based on You Found Me by The Fray. In memory of Taryanna. And for Danyelle. For breaking through my mental walls. _

_Head down, hood up_. The brown haired girl thought to herself as she walked down the street to visit her favorite bookstore in Seattle.

Normally, she wouldn't think these kinds of things. But ever since that day two years ago, she shied away from attracting any attention. Male or female. She looked away from anyone who could cause her harm or pain. Anyone who could tear down the brick walls that she had- by herself- so carefully built up. Anyone who could do what _he _had down to her.

A stabbing pair tore through her chest. _No, I will not think about him. _

The brown haired girl continued to look down at the sidewalk as she passed the masses of people, hurrying to their jobs. Homes. Lives. Families.

Something she had before it all happened two years ago. The day he ran away from home. From his family. From her.

*/*/*/*

"_Hey Edward." The brown haired girl said happily as she plopped down into his silver Volvo. _

"_Hello love." The bronze haired boy said before turning his attention back at the road._

_The brown haired girl crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Normally he paid more attention to her than that. _

"_Is everything okay Edward?" The brown haired girl asked hoping that he would give her an answer this time. He had been acting strangely for a week or two now and it was starting to scare her. _

"_Bella?" The bronze haired boy started as he turned his attention away from the red light in front of them. _

"_Yes Edward?" The brown haired girl asked, her eyebrows raised with hope. _

"_Never mind." He said staring at her for a moment and back at the now green light. _

_Crash and Burn. _

"_I'm just going to drop you off at your house. I've got…. Some research I have to do at the library. He said looking down at his hands resting on the steering wheel. _

_She felt the tears begin to prick like needles when your feet fall asleep. And they hurt just as much. _

"_Okay." She rasped out, blinking the salty traitors away. The brown haired girl and the bronze haired boy hadn't spent the day- let alone two hours- together in at least two weeks. _

_The rest of the ride was shared with an uncomfortable silence. _

_As they pulled up to her house, she reached for the backpack at her feet and risked a glance back at the bronze haired boy. The only boy she would ever love. The girl found that his emerald orbs were searching her face. As if he was memorizing every blemish, every contour, every marking. _

"_Love you Edward." She whispered, hoping that he had heard her._

_He did._

_A soft sympathetic smile grew on his God- like face. "I know." He whispered back almost inaudibly. But the brown haired girl had heard it. And she remembered it as the last words he had spoken to her in two years. _

_But as the bronze haired boy went speeding down the highway with her looking longingly after him, she didn't know that she would never see him again. _

_*/*/*/*_

The brown haired girl gasped for a breath as she resurface from the blisteringly painful memory. After he had left, the Cullen family- Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett- had moved away. Forks held too many memories for them. After they had left, the brown haired girl had withdrew herself from her friends, the Hales- Rosalie and Jasper.

She hoped they understood.

The black hole that she seemed to be standing in constantly, widened as se recalled the happy time she had with the bronze haired boy.

Then the cons of always walking with your head down appeared. She bumped into someone. But no, it wasn't just someone. It was him.

**Him.**

_Him._

"Bella?" The bronze haired boy gasped as the brown haired girl crashed into his chest. As the brown haired girl slowly looked up, the gaping hole in her chest- that he had caused- was brutally ripped open by the sight of him. The sound of his voice. The smell of him. All of these things that she had loved about him suddenly came crashing down on her like water when someone is drowning, and she struggled for air.

_I found God on the corner of first and Amistad. Where the west was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said, where you been, he said ask anything. _

The brown haired girl quickly built up the brick walls that seeing him had torn through. She made her eyes, her face, her voice, void of any and all emotion as she looked up at him, avoiding the full force of his eyes.

"Edward." She whispered. There were a lot of things she wanted to tell him. And she would. "Where have you _been_?" She said, adding emphasis of certain words to stress her emotions.

"I-" He began desperately.

"No, I'm not done." She said, her eyes full with anger.

"God Bella, I've been waiting so long just to hear your voice again. Say something. Anything you want. Please. Anything." He finished, his emerald eyes filled with a wide range or emotions.

_Where were you? When everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone. It never rang. And all I needed was a call that never came, To the corner of first and Amistad. _

"Where were you Edward? When my world came spiraling down? You promised me you would always be there. I waited for you. To call. To text. To email. Heck even snail mail would have been better than what I got." She almost shouted desperately. He knew what she got. But she still felt like reminding him. The brown haired girl felt like sharing some of the pain that the bronze haired boy had heaped upon her for two years. So she spoke that one word. "Nothing."

_Lost and insecure. You found me, you found me. Lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me. You found me. _

"I know Bella. And I'm so sorry. It's been bad for me too." The bronze haired boy said, letting out a long gust of air.

"I don't think you truly understand how bad it's been Edward. You look fine. I don't." She said with a sharp sneer on her face. It was true. Edward had on a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt. His hair looked clean and in its usual messy array. He had no bags under his eyes and even though he had no more laugh and smile lines than he did when he left, he looked like he never had. He was fine.

The brown haired girl, on the other hand, looked awful. She had deep purple bags under her eyes her bloodshot eyes. He skin was paler than pale- almost snow white_._

"I thought that you'd be fine." Edward stated, looking down at the cracked sidewalk.

She chuckled a humorless laugh. "Well you were obviously wrong." She stated mercilessly. "How'd you expect to find me Edward?" She asked him, searching for what he thought. "All rainbows and sunshine? Like Alice on coffee?" She said, her best friend's name rolling awkwardly off her tongue. She hadn't said that name in a year and a half. "When you _left_, you stole a part of me. This is the way you've found me. This is who I am now." She spoke truthfully.

_In the end everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only one whose ever known. Who I am. Who I' m not. Who I want to be. No way to know how long she'll be next to me. _

"I don't believe that for a minute." He spoke passionately. And that, perhaps, was what made her most angry.

"You haven't known me for two God damn years! You haven't spoken to me for that long. You don't know me at all. You lost that two years ago _when you left_.

_Early morning, city breaks. I've been calling for years and years and years and years. And you never left me no messages. You never send me no letters. _

"I know Carlisle and Esme didn't turn off your cell phone." The brown haired girl said, glaring at him. "I tried calling countless times. I left messages You never called me back. You probably still have the same number. Heck even the same phone." The now guilty looking bronze haired boy looked down at the sidewalk, ashamed of himself.

And that was the last dagger she would take.

_You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want. _

"And you know what probably- no did- hurt the most?"

He looked into her scorned doe eyes and silently pleaded with her _not_ to tell him.

But she did anyway.

"You never told me good bye." The brown haired girl said, before turning in the opposite direction, leaving the bronze haired boy to stare after her longingly.

Crash.

_And._

**Burn. **


End file.
